1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to straps and buckles, and more particularly to protective coverings for straps and buckles.
2. Background Information
Equipment such as canoes, kayaks and rafts are often loaded onto the roof of a vehicle for transport. A long strap with a metal buckle at one end is typically the method used for securing loads such as these. The metal buckle of such a strap can accidentally strike the roof of the vehicle, be dragged along the roof of the vehicle or may be in contact with the roof during transport. Any of these actions can result in the paint of the vehicle being scratched.
What is needed is a protective cover that fits over a standard type of buckle. The more that this encloses the buckle, the better such a strap would be. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover that may be utilized with a standard configuration of buckle, and that completely protects the vehicle from being scratched by the buckle.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.